


Parselmouth

by MeadowRue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Copic Markers, Fanart, Snakes, Syltherin, parselmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue
Summary: As I like to write Albus as a Parselmouth in my fanfictions, I drew him with snakes in his favourite colours...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Parselmouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heirloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912144) by [MeadowRue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue). 
  * Inspired by [Our Fathers Will Hear About This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936762) by [MeadowRue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue). 




End file.
